Hitomi no Naka Ni Kimi Ga Iru
Hitomi no Naka Ni Kimi Ga Iru ( 瞳の中にキミがいる, Hitomi no Naka Ni Kimi Ga Iru) là bài hát nhân vật của Sorano Aoi trong Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone. Bài hát này do Kitahara Sayaka, người lồng tiếng cho cô trình bày. Thông tin *'Trình bày :' Sorano Aoi (CV: Kitahara Sayaka) *'Bản dịch Việt ngữ: '''Kadogawa Hokaze *'Chỉnh sửa bản dịch và trình bày trên Wiki:''' Inazuma Eleven Wiki Tiếng Việt Cảm nhận Bài hát trong sáng, thân thiện, giọng hát yêu đời, nhanh nhẹn, tươi trẻ, phù hợp với tâm lý của một cô gái trẻ mới lớn. Bài hát thể hiện quyết tâm và niềm tin vào người bạn thân của mình. Bài hát thề hiện sự nhiệt huyết và sự chân thành của Sorano Aoi với bóng đá và với những người bạn của cô. Lời nhạc |-|Tiếng Nhật= はじめから気づいていたよ なんてひたむきなんだ 痛いほどわかる キミの強い想い いつだって教えてくれた きっと道は開ける それを信じているから共鳴できる ムチャする時には そっとたしなめて 戦うその時は 背中押してあげる いままでもそしてこれからも 瞳の中にキミがいる こわれそうなほど純粋な キミを守るよ だって決めたんだから ワタシには何ができるの?そう つらい時こそ 他のだれよりも 涙こらえなくちゃ こみあげる熱い気持ちは 目に見えないけれど 全部預けているからフィールドにある 瞳を閉じれば 浮かんでくるよ あの日の高鳴りが 今も続いている ひたすらにそしてまっすぐに かけぬけていくキミがいる こわれてしまいそうな時は キミのすべてを そっと包んであげる いままでもそしてこれからも 瞳の中にキミがいる こわれそうなほど純粋な キミを守るよ だって決めたんだから いつまでもどこまででも かけぬけていくキミがいる こわれてしまいそうな時は キミのすべてを そっと包んであげる |-|Romaji= hajime kara kizuite ita yo nante hitamuki nanda itai hodo wakaru KIMI no tsuyoi omoi itsudatte oshiete kureta kitto michi wa akeru sore wo shinjite iru kara kyoumei dekiru MUCHA suru toki ni wa sotto tashinamete tatakau sono toki wa senaka oshite ageru ima made mo soshite kore kara mo hitomi no naka ni KIMI ga iru koware sou na hodo junsui na KIMI wo mamoru yo datte kimetan dakara WATASHI ni wa nani ga dekiru no? sou tsurai toki koso hoka no dare yori mo namida koraenakucha komi ageru atsui kimochi wa me ni mienai keredo zenbu azuketeiru kara FIIRUDO ni aru hitomi wo tojireba ukande kuru yo ano hi no takanari ga ima mo tsuzuite iru hitasura ni soshite massugu ni kakenukete iku KIMI ga iru kowarete shimai sou na toki wa KIMI no subete wo sotto tsutsunde ageru ima made mo soshite kore kara mo hitomi no naka ni KIMI na iru koware sou na hodo junsui na KIMI wo mamoru yo datte kimetan dakara itsumademo dokomade demo kakenukete iku KIMI ga iru kowarete shimai sou na toki wa KIMI no subete wo sotto tsutsunde ageru |-|Tiếng Anh= I’ve noticed it from the beginning, You are so very single-minded. I understand painfully your strong will. You’ve always shown me that A path can be opened. We have an understanding because we believe in it. When you’re being brash, I will softly scold you. When you’re fighting, I will give you a push on the back. Up until now and from now on, You’re within my eyes. You’re so fragilely pure, I’ll protect you, because I’ve decided. What can I possibly do? It’s in difficult times When I have to hold back my tears, more than anyone else. These passionate feelings welling up, They are invisible, though I’ve entrusted them to the field. If I close my eyes, they float into my mind. The heartthrobs from those days are still continuing. Determined and straightforward, You’re running about. When it seems like you’d be broken, I’ll softly wrap you up. Up until now and from now on, You’re within my eyes. You’re so fragilely pure, I’ll protect you, because I’ve decided. Always and everywhere, You’re running about. When it seems like you’d be broken, I’ll softly wrap you up. |-|Tiếng Việt= Tớ đã nhìn thấy ngay từ lúc bắt đầu, Cậu luôn suy nghĩ thật đơn giản về tất cả mọi việc. Và tớ dường như thấu hiều hết ý chí mạnh mẽ từ cậu. Cậu luôn làm tớ nhận ra Không có con đường nào là ngã cụt. Chúng ta chỉ đi qua được khi chúng ta tin vào nó. Khi cậu bày trò tinh nghịch, tớ chỉ nhẹ nhàng rầy la. Khi cậu đứng trên sân cỏ, tớ luôn đứng đằng sau ủng hộ cậu. Cho đến bây giờ và kể từ lúc này đây, Cậu luôn nằm trong từng ánh mắt dõi theo của tớ. Cậu thật ngây thơ và yếu đuối, Vì thế tớ đã quyết định, tớ sẽ bảo vệ cậu. Liệu tớ có thể làm gì được đây? Trong những lúc khó khăn nhất Mỗi lần tớ phải kìm những dòng nước mắt đi, cố gắng hơn những người khác Khi những cảm xúc này trào dâng Dù không ai nhìn thấy được nó Nhưng tớ trút hết tất cả trên sân bóng này Mỗi khi nhắm mắt lại, chúng luôn nằm trong tâm trí tớ Từng nhịp đập con tim ngày đó vẫn còn cháy bỏng làm sao Quyết tâm và hướng về phía trước Cậu vẫn tiếp tục chạy đi Mỗi khi bạn rơi vào sự tuyệt vọng Tớ vẫn luôn nhẹ nhàng đến bên cậu mọi lúc mọi nơi Đến hôm nay và ngay từ lúc này đây, Cậu luôn nằm trong ánh mắt của tớ. Cậu thật ngây ngô và yếu ớt, Vì thế tớ sẽ bảo vệ cậu, nhất định là như thế. Bất cứ khi nào và ở bất cứ nơi đâu Nơi nào cậu đang chạy theo nó Nếu như cậu rơi vào sự tuyệt vọng Tớ vẫn luôn dịu dàng đến bên cậu Video thumb|left|335 px Thể_loại:Âm nhạc Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát nhân vật Thể_loại:Bài hát Inazuma Eleven GO